


I wish I had met you first

by Love_catesandy



Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Sandra Bullock - Fandom, Sarah Paulson - Fandom, ocean’s 8
Genre: F/F, Ocean’s 8 - Freeform, Ocean’s eight - Freeform, actress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_catesandy/pseuds/Love_catesandy
Summary: This story is a fanfic inspired by the relationship of Sandra Bullock and Cate Blanchett. The two oscar winner actresses made a film together in 2018 called Ocean's 8. They were both playing Debbie Ocean, mysterious desirable brunette, Danny Ocean(George Clooney)'s sister and Lou Miller an elegant sexy women with short blond hair and masculine energies. In the movie, a sexual tension is clearly there between these two and a lot of lovers vibes that we can read between the lines. Obviously a chemistry got there while they were filming the scenes and that is obvious in ANY interviews or special events with Cate an Sandy.Both of them are in a relationship ; Cate is married to Andrew Upton almost since her birth and has 4 kids. Sandy has 2 little kids and a boyfriend named Bryan Randall since 2015.In my mind their is a hope that they don't really love their parters but they have to still together because of their families but honestly Cate seems truly in love with Andrew. However she is obviously attracted and aroused by sandy and so does her.THIS IS NOT A TRUE STORY JUST MY IMAGINATION GUYS





	1. That’s a wrap !

All the staff and crew where listening quietly on the last scene they had to shoot but they didn't know when Gary was going to say...

"CUT !" Gary screamed from his sit behind the camera. 

Things were slowly going back to normal for the actors or rather actresses when he said they had a short break. Thanks to Paulson it will be entertaining.

"Did Gary told us yesterday that it will be the last day ?" Helena asked to Mindy.

"I don't know. Cate did Gary said today would be the last day ?" Mindy asked turning to Cate.

"That's what he told us yesterday yes, and I hope he didn't change his mind because Paulson becomes less and less able to control herself everyday" Cate was not hiding her joke from Sarah who faked a laugh.

Sarah responded to Cate by miming a curse. She could just read on Sarah's lips : “YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP”

These two were always biking each other like cats and dogs. Of course every joke they made that weren't inside jokes made all the cast laughs out loud. As they knew each other since Carol they had a great chemistry but like sisters does. They loved so much to make the girls laugh, it was a game for them. But Sandy used to give a grin and roll her eyes. Cate loved it but the sound of Sandy laughing is something that was so rare nowadays. Most of the time she was in her thoughts or just giving a smile but no laughs at all. Cate remembered her as such a joyful woman always bursting with laughter. 

She missed her so much but strangely they were closer than ever. A lot of glances during and between takes, smiles here and there and touches, a lot of touches ! It became essential for both of them to feel their skin and their voice during a day. When Cate got out of her thoughts, she realized that she had been staring at Sandy for a little while now and the brunette noticed of course.

The way Sandy looked at Cate gave her goose bumps. She tried to hide it but as the woman tilted her head a bit, she understood that she didn't succeed.

Embarrassed, Cate looked away. She suddenly saw Sandy texting and felt curious about who had the chance to talk to her. She would have walked through Sandra if Mindy wasn't talking to her about the wrap party tomorrow. When she looked at Sandy again, she was not texting anymore. A few sec later, she heard a sound of a phone notification near her, she checked her phone, it was hers.

*Phone Screen, picture of her and Edith (her daughter)*

Sandy’s message : ‘Do I have something on my face ?’

 

CATE'S POV  
I tried to put my mind together to catch the joke and I finally understood that it was because I stared at her for minutes. I smiled and looked up, she was soooo proud of her, I could clearly see it. And then she did just the cutest thing ever but this time, I didn't show what I thought about it. She rested her chin on her hand and gave me an ‘innocent’ look like “what ?” And gave me a big smile.  
I just decided to write her back.

*Sandy and Cate’s conversation*

‘Do I have something on my face ?’

‘Oh don’t be that self-centred  
honey I was looking at the  
donuts plate’

 

When I saw Sandy giggle a little bit, I let her see a smirked down my face. 

SANDY'S POV

As I was about to answer cate's text I heard Gary calling all the cast and crew near the loft set.

"Ok guys I can officially declare that the shooting of Ocean's 8 is done !" Gary said with a huge smile on his face.

We heard exclamations of joy and applause and everyone hugged each other.  
When I hugged Sarah she just whispered :

"Now let's talk about the real shit mommy!" Sarah and others used to call me mommy cause I was the oldest and I also was the one who cared a lot about the girls like a mommy does.  
I gave her an intrigued look because I never know what to expect from Paulson. She just turned away from me and spread her arms and yelled :

"TEQUILAAAAA !!!!!!" 

Others laughed without even knowing what she was talking about and obviously that made me laugh too.

I had hugged 6 of my girls but not Cate. I then realized that I hadn't seen her since Gary's announcement. When I returned to my armchair where I was when Cate and I were texting, I noticed that there wasn't any donuts plate behind my seat. I just thought about a hundred of things and I smiled off my face alone, staring into the emptiness.


	2. Author notes

Hi guys so I wrote the next chapter a while ago but it has a lot of text conversations so it did it with pictures but as you know we can’t put photos on this website. I put the story on Wattpad before here so if you want to read the next chapter just go on Wattpad. But if you really want me to put it here with just words I will, just tell me in comments. I just don’t guarantee that it will be as good as the Wattpad version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad account is @love_catesandy


	3. The Awkwride

SANDY'S POV

We had just left the hotel room and honestly I was happy to go to this party with my girls. Usually when I am done filming a movie I just one to go home, see my kids, my family, have a break you know. But this time was a little different, I realized that it was because I really enjoyed working with this bunch of women. For years now I wanted to work with Cate, the amazing two times oscar winner Cate Blanchett. She wasn't like I had expected, oh no, she was way more than that. I remember the first time I talked to her; we were at a party way back in 2006 I believe. Of course it was a show business party but we instantly caught up with each other. Both of us were busy talking with producers, actors, publicist but we found time to have fun a little bit. I was a hell of a great night and we were so young ! After that, as we were living so far from each other we didn't have the opportunity to see each other, only at events like the Golden Globes or the Oscars. But one day, Gary came to me with this idea of doing a sequel to the Ocean's franchise but only with women. I thought it was such a great idea and I saw the opportunity to work with so much talented women. When I read the script Lou's character was like if it had been written for her. Only Cate could carry this whole hot-dyke-daddy energy, and also she had proven in the past that she was the kind of woman that wore suits better than men, I liked that a lot. Anyway, the project was really building up and then Rihanna was a part of it, Annie was too and I realized that I hadn't work with either of them unlike Cate who had already work with the kiddo Paulson and also Helena. While filming we all developed a real chemistry with each other, always joking around, having fun, and I became more and more attached to my movie parter. I mean, I was aware that every single person who was led to cross Cate's path, would immediately feel love for her work, her sense of humor, her inner and outer beauty and so much more. But as I was happy with my life I thought that nothing or no one could ever change that, I guess I was wrong. From the first visual and physical contacts I shared with her, it became essential, necessary for me to see her every day, to feel her near me every day, her presence was so relaxing and peaceful, I was needy of her touch but I tried to deny it first and I realized that being distant was just so weird for her and for me. I saw that she noticed it so I came to the conclusion that she felt the same way as I did. We were just to human beings happy with our friendship, a very fusional friendship. I had a very very good time during these two months of shooting and now that it is all over, I feel sad a little but I'm not gonna lie, I miss my kids so much, I would do anything to hug them tight right now. We were in the car and Cate said she was going to put some music to start the party, we were waiting for the song to start when Cate received a message and I saw a huge smile on her face, I could see briefly from my seat that it was a photo of her kids. But honestly at this moment I was more concentrated on the music than on Cate's messages. I looked at Sarah and Annie who seemed to recognize the song from the first notes, but instead of singing along they froze, embarrassed a little looking at each other really confused. I didn't know the song so I paid more attention to the lyrics and I understood why Sarah and Anne were acting weird...

 

NARRATOR POV

Wish you were gay by Billie Eilish started to play

How am I supposed to make you feel okay  
When all you do is walk the other way?  
I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay  
I just kinda wish you were gay

At this particular moment Cate put her phone back in her pocket and everything became clear in her head, the song was clearly the reason of the weird atmosphere in the car. The song just kept playing and Cate was frozen, she didn't know how to explain this.

To spare my pride  
To give your lack of interest an explanation  
Don't say I'm not your type  
Just say that I'm not your preferred sexual orientation

At this line, Cate just laughed nervously not knowing what to do. Finally she stopped the song but stayed silent. 

Sarah was torn between bursting out laughing or just be terribly embarrassed. She just decided to break this pure moment of awkwardness.

"Are we...gonna talk about that or..."

Cate realized that she had to talk, like, NOW !

"I am sorry...what just happened ? I mean that was definitely not the song I wanted to play." She was still very nervous, not usual for her. Her accent was so heavy when she was nervous, everyone noticed and thought, in silent of course, that it was new for Cate to feel that way.

Sandy knew it was all a mistake and didn't want Cate to feel uncomfortable because of course that was not what she intended to do.

"It's ok honey I know you didn't want to"

"Actually I found this moment funny and awkward at the same time, that will be a funny story to te- " Sarah was smiling but got cut off by Sandy.

"Could we PLEASE just not talk about this anymore guys, and please Sarah just don't say this to the other girls it will just be worse."

CATE'S POV

Sandy told Sarah that she didn't wanna talk about this anymore, obviously she wasn't comfortable with this situation. I felt so guilty and all this happened because of that fucking lack of attention. Maybe if I had laugh and said that I didn't do it on purpose things would have been different for Sandy. The only thing that made me sad is that Sandra didn't accept the idea of me and her at all and even was a little disgusted about it. I felt pain and for the first time I just wanted to disappear, to dig a whole and to jump in it. I had just ruined the whole night. Shit.

NARRATOR'S POV

What Cate didn't know was that if Sandy told Sarah to go to hell with her jokes it was because she thought it would be uncomfortable for Cate. In fact she just wanted to pretend that nothing happened because she wanted to spend this night with Cate enjoying it without any trouble, just as normal. But her too was sad a little, because she knew it was a mistake and that Cate didn't want to do this at all and she just wished things were different, but they wasn't.

"Okay hmm, about the music, I should take it from here..." Annie who hadn't anything since the beginning was able to move on to something else. That was a good thing about annie; she was diplomatic.

"Yeah I've always been a complete disaster with technologies..." Cate laughed trying to be herself again. Everybody laughed, a bit nervously but they were really happy to change the subject. Sandy smiled gently looking at Cate just to reassure her everything was find. Cate smiled too and took her hand. They were fine.

 

————————————————————————

Okay I hope you still like it, I wrote that quickly if you find any mistakes just tell me please, and don't forget to comment 😉 oh and for the video at the beginning, imagine them dressed like that and getting off the car to go to the party

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys I don't know if you like it but I didn't really see a Cate Blanchett and Sandra Bullock fan fictions so I wanted to write one. I hope you will like the fact that they are real people because usually fan fictions are about Debbie and Lou so. Basically I posted it on Wattpad so I could put some photos screen shot and gif so I you want to see this story with a better quality go check this out. Anyway I really enjoy doing this but I may be not that active because I have some huge exams in June but I promise during spring break I will update often.


End file.
